The High School Life of a Teenager
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a new student in a new school and she meets one of the most popular boys in school. When she finds out that he's dating her cousin, Kikyo, she's trying to tell him the truth about her. How will she get through to him? Please R & R! TY


**Author's Notes: Yes I know it's a new story and don't worry about the other story. It's going to be updated also. I just hope that you're going to like it.**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter One  
The First Day

A fifteen year old teenaged girl was walking down the sidewalk with books in her hand and a book bag on her back. She had black hair that reached her back and it curled at the end, she has hazel eyes, a toned and muscular figure but she hid it underneath baggy clothes. Her skin tone was white as snow and her skin tone complimented her natural beauty. She was wearing gray sweat pants, a red t-shirt with white lettering that said 'unbroken' and black tennis shoes. She never cared about looks or the latest fashion because all she cared as about her grades. Yes she was a nerd, however; no one knew because they all made her as an outcast without knowing who she truly was. The girl was very shy so she barely had friends. She never tried to make any either because she thought they would never accept her for who she really is.

The girl arrived in front of her school and she saw the students outside. She also saw multiple groups like the preps, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the skaters, and others but she just kept walking. She walked up the stairs and she went to the administrative office. The girl went up to the desk and there was an elder woman working behind the desk. The woman was smiling at the girl so the girl smiled back.

"Yes miss. May I help you?" The woman asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm a new student here." Kagome answered.

"Oh yes Miss Kagome Higurashi a student from Japan." The woman said smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said smiling.

"Your English is very good." The woman said smiling.

"Thank you." Kagome said. The woman got up from her desk and she went to a box and she grabbed a manila folder and she went back to her desk.

"This manila folder contains all of your class information and the location of the classrooms." The woman said smiling. "It also has a map of the entire school and the list of sports and clubs that you could join."

"Thank you so much." Kagome said smiling. Kagome grabbed the manila folder and she got out of the office. Kagome was out in the hall and all of a sudden someone bumps into her making her fall on her butt.

"Ouch!" Kagome said in pain.

"I'm so sorry." A girl's voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome answered. Kagome looked up to see the culprit and it was a girl. The light skinned girl had long hair and it was placed in a high pony tail. She had on a hot pink T-shirt with white splatters, blue skinny jeans, and white sandals. The girl took out her hand so Kagome grabbed it. The girl help Kagome up and the girl picked up Kagome's things. "Thank you."

"Oh no problem." The girls said. "My name is Sango Ishiro. What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said. "It's nice to meet you."

Sango began to look at Kagome dumbfounded when Kagome said her last name as though as she heard of that last name before.

"Same here Kagome." Sango said. "I'm guessing you're new in this school since I haven't seen you in previous years."

"Yes I am." Kagome said. "I'm from Japan. My father was offered a higher paying job in the states so we decided to move here."

"Oh that's amazing." Sango said. "Come on Kagome. I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends."

"That would be fun." Kagome said with a smile. Sango began to lead the way so Kagome followed. Sango went out the double and she headed to a bench underneath a tree. Kagome saw three girls underneath the tree and they were talking. One of the girls was a light skin tone with red hair wolf demon with green emerald eyes and her hair was down. She was wearing a green T-shirt with red writing that read 'back off', blue jeans, and black sandals. Another girl was a human and she kind of looked like Kagome and they had the same skin tone. Her black hair was done in a low pony tail to the girl's right side and she was wearing a purple summer dress with goldenrod flowers, and white sandals. The girl was a half demon dog that had rare lavender eyes and she had her red hair with black highlights done in curls. Her skin tone was the color of honey and brought out her features very well. She was wearing a tight red tank top with pink writing that read 'not happening', black shorts that reached the middle of her calf, and pink sandals. Kagome also noticed that Sango and the other girls were toned and muscular figure like she does but she's the one hiding hers.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Sango asked.

"Hey Sango, glad you made it!" The black headed girl said excited.

"Oh gosh I can't believe you're so damn hyper so early in the morning." The red haired girl said.

"Who have you brought with you, Sango?" The girl highlights asked with a smile.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." Sango answered. "Kagome, this is Ayame Iwasaki, the pervert; this is Rin, the hyper one; and this is Nazuki; nice one. Kagome is new here so I thought that she could hang with us."

"Yeah sure I have no problem with that." Rin said. "Not that it wouldn't be."

"The more the merrier." Nazuki said. "Have a seat."

Sango and Kagome sat down on the grass and they got comfortable.

"What's your first class?" Rin asked.

"It's English." Kagome answered. "Let's compare our schedules."

The girls took out their school schedule and they began to compare it. The girls had all of the same classes and they were actually surprised. Kagome started looking around and someone caught her eye. It was a silver headed half-demon with golden eyes and he was walking up to a group of boys with a girl under his left arm which she didn't see. He was wearing a red polo shirt, with black dickies, and black tennis shoes with red lines and he was toned and muscular. The other girls were looking at Kagome and she looked spaced out. They were looking at her direction and the girls saw what she was looking at.

"She's so cute." Ayame said. "She's fallen for the "forbidden one"."

"Yes its sad isn't it?" Rin said. Sango snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's face so she woke up from her daydreaming.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You have fallen head over heels for one of the most popular boys in school." Sango answered with a sweet smile. "His name is Inuyasha Shinohima."

"Gosh I always fall for the wrong ones." Kagome said. "But at least I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"It's obvious that you girls have fallen for the other guys." Kagome answered with a smile.

"No way Kagome." Nazuki said blushing. "They're jerks."

"Oh yeah." Kagome said. "I'll prove it."

Kagome began to study the popular guys and she studied her friends. Kagome began to show a grin on her face so the girls were nervous.

"Rin, you like the guy with red hair." Kagome said. "He's a full fledged demon fox."

"His name is Shippo Yamagata." Rin said blushing. "He's such a cutie."

"Sango, you like the guy with the black hair and the pierced ears." Kagome said. "He has a nice smile."

"He's Miroku." Sango said blushing. "His only flaw is lechery."

"Ayame, you like the wolf demon." Kagome said. "He has a big ego."

"His name is Koga." Ayame said blushing. "I hope he's big where it counts." 

"Ayame, you're such a pervert!" Sango said.

"So what and I know you were thinking the same thing about Miroku." Ayame said. Sango started blushing so all the girls started giggling.

"Nazuki, you're guy is not there yet." Kagome said. "I wonder who he is."

The girls began to hear a motorcycle near by and he was getting parked at the school parking lot. The motorcycle rider took off his helmet and it was a silver headed demon. He was wearing torn blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a blue and red plaid button up shirt. The rider put his helmet underneath his arm as he walked to where the group was at and he began to say hey to them.

"That's Nazuki's man." Kagome said with a smile. "He's very handsome."

"He's Sesshomaru Shinohima." Nazuki said blushing. "He's Inuyasha's older brother."

"I can't believe that you know so much about us in such a little time." Ayame said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan." Kagome answered. "My father was offered a higher paying job here so we decided to move."

"Who were you at your other school?" Rin asked.

"A nobody." Kagome answered.

"You'll be someone here with us." Sango said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Us four are the most athletic girls in the school and bumping into you made me realize that you actually have some athletic experience." Sango answered.

"Wow really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we are." Ayame answered.

"Then those guys should be over here and not over there." Kagome said.

The girls giggled and school bell rang.

"It's time for class." Nazuki said.

"What a bummer?" Ayame said. The girls got up and they got all of their things. The girls walked together and they went into the same classroom. "This is going to be fun."

All the girls agreed and the school bell rang so class can begin.

**Author's notes: What do you think about the first chapter of my new story? Please give me some feedback. I need to perfect my writing. The stories are for you, the readers. Thank you for reading and please review. =)**

**  
To Be Continued…**


End file.
